Commonwealth Provisional Government
The Commonwealth Provisional Government was a short-lived provisional government that attempted to establish an official governing body for the entire Commonwealth. It was established in 2281 after many towns and settlements gathered in Salem to announce the formation of a new provisional government to act as a temporary governing body until a new pernament government would be established. Despite its intent however, the provisional government was unable to establish a new pernament government due to internal unrest and disputes among government officials and civilian leaders who had different views and ideas and eventually collapsed in 2287 after the infamous "Synth Massacre" wiped out the provisional council and the brought an end to the government. History Origins and Foundation The provisional government's origins date back to two hundred years after Great War up in the Commonwealth, formerly known as New England. Due to the low population and density of the New England Commonwealth back in prw-war times, the region was spared the most in comparison to the rest of the east coast United States and more towns and small cities were spared as a result despite the destruction of many major cities such as Boston by nuclear warheads from China. New communities were established in both newly built settlements and reconstructed towns that managed to sustain little damage and were still livable like Salem. The inhabitants lived close by and often traded with each other which convinced some that the communities should merge into a government that can help lead the people and bring order to the chaotic wasteland of the post-war world. Many agreed and they rallied behind Johnathan Hendricks who proposed the creation of a new provisional government and so, the Commonwealth Provisional Government was founded in 2281 in Salem during the famous Salem Decleration in the town's local church and Hendricks became the leader of the new government. Hendricks' Presidency Sometime in March of 2281, Johnathan Hendricks was elected as the first Interim President of the Commonwealth Provisional Government which would be the public leader and head of state for the temporary government. In order to prevent the quick rise of dictator, he had the leaders from the various representative towns come and they joined the new provisional council with one of them being elected chairman who acted as the new head of government. Hendricks spent much of his time as president molding the foundations for the new government and even convinced outside towns and settlements to join in and contribute. The new provisional government had started off strongly and functioned properly as a well organized and stable democratic government with elections being held and member states being drawn up into districts which operated similiar to that of pre-war American commonwealths. Hendricks ran for a total of four years and was ready to run agian for re-election, but his mother fell ill and resigned afterwards to take care and with her leaving two newcomers for the office of the Provisional President. Robertson's Presidency Hendricks eventually resigned after four years in office and a new election was held. In the election, Joshua Robertson ran for office against his competator, Michael Taylor. Robertso won and was inagurated in 2285, but his presidency would be short. During his first month in office, he came across an organization simply known as The Institute and managed to convince them to send a representative to the Provisional Council and help serve in the Commonwealth Provisional Government, to which the Institute said yes and sent in a representative by the name of Leon Mercx. Government The Commonwealth Provisional Government was a provisional government meant to act as a temporary government until a pernament one was established. It functioned like a pre-war federal republic similiar to that of the United States where it was lead by democratically elected representatives from all the known districts of the provisional government. The Interim President was the head of state and leader of the provisional government who functioned like the President of the United States, but held less power as the government slipped into further decline as time went on. The Provisional Council was the unicameral legislative body that lead the government and was made up of the leaders of all the known districts and was lead by the chairman who was the de-facto head of government. List of Interim Presidents *Johnathan Hendricks (2281-2285) *Joshua Robertson (2285-2286) Military The Commonwealth Provisional Government was protected by a group known as the Provisional Forces which acted as the official de-jure military branch of the provisional government. The Provisional Forces were made up of the various local militias and defenders from the various towns and settlements from the Commonwealth that joined the provisional government. The group was lead by a Militia Commander who acted as the military leader and the commander-in-chief, but the CPG often relied on other groups such as the Commonwealth Minutement because they were far more organized and more prepared and ready for combat. Territory The Commonwealth Provisional Government had encompised many towns and settlements across the Commonwealth. The exact size of their territory is unknown, but it's said that the CPG had most of the Commonwealth and its most major key towns, settlements, and other locations under their banner. Category:Post-War Factions